Un San Valentín unidos hasta la eternidad
by Mikio Harikawa
Summary: hola soy misao shinomori-12 demo me cambié el nik(aún sigo con el otro tranquis) bueno aquí estoy con un one shot,me costó hacerlo asique espero muxos r&r,y un bonnus extra,ays que se me cae la baba con aoshi,jejeje leer


**_-Un San Valentín unidos hasta la eternidad-_**

**13 de Febrero de 1877 por la noche...**

**!JIYA-gritaba una exasperada Misao corriendo detrás de su viejo abuelo el cual estaba más borracho que una cuba...**

**-¿pero que te paaaaa...HIP...ssssa-preguntó un muy pedo Okina...**

**-¿que qué me pasa?...!eso lo deberías saber tú-dijo llevando arrastras por la camisa a su abuelo el cual tenía una botella de Sake en la mano y se la bebía por el camino...**

**-¿yyyyyyoooo?...HIP...¿pero...HIP...por quéeeeeeee?...HIP...hola guapasssss...-preguntaba él mirando con cara babosa a dos muchachas muy guapas que paseaban por la calle, mientras estas se tapaban y huían de él...**

**!AYSSSSSSSS DEMO QUE TONTO ERES!...mira estas asustando a las probres chicas!tonto-gritaba Misao aún arrastrando más fuerte a su abuelo el cual intentaba pararla arrastrando los pies al lado contrario de el que iba su nieta...**

**-que nnnnnnnoooooo...HIP...déjame saludar a esas dos damitas...jijiji...HIP...-reía pervertidamente con una cara toda roja de lo bebido que estaba...**

**-AYAYAY...!OKINA-gritó ya enfadada del todo Misao soltando a su abuelo el cual calló sin equilibrio al suelo derrumbado...**

**-¿qué te passsssssa ahoooooooora?...HIP...-decía Okina intentando hacerse el enfadado...**

**-uysss! eres un pesado...!ale arreando al Aoiya enseguida-dijo poniéndose tras él y arrastrándolo directamente al edificio que ya se veía a lo lejos con un cartel que ponía "AOIYA" con letras negritas...**

**-no me apeteeeeeeeeeee...HIP...sssssssseeeeeeee irrrrrrrrrrrr...HIP...a casssssssaaaaaaa-decía él dándose la vuelta mientras se iba tan tranquilo...**

**Misao se quedó tal y como estaba llevando a su abuelo y notó como ahora pesaba menos,abrió los ojos y vió que ya no estaba y calló al suelo de cara...**

**PLASH!**

**!OKINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritó Misao a los 4 vientos...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Al rato en el Aoiya...**

**-Okon llaman a la puerta voy a abrir...-dijo Omatsu levantándose cuidadosamente de su lugar de descanso**

**-Muy bien Omatsu...-aceptó sin reparos la omitsu...**

**-¿Si-preguntó Omatsu cortésmente abriendo la puerta y encontrandose al otro lado a...**

**!ARGGGGGGGGGGGG OMATSU AYÚDAME-gritó un Okina ya nada pero que nada bebido asustado huyendo y entrando sin reparos en el edificio más asustado que alguien que acaba de ver a la muerte...**

**-¿pero qué...-se preguntó Omatsu dejando paaar al viejo el cual corrió por el pasillo como alma que lleva al diablo directamente a su cuarto...**

**-¿Y...Misao-preguntó mirando por la puerta dándose cuenta de que un grupo de pequeñas sombras que volaban por el aire iban directamente donde ella.Omatsu asustada se apartó y pudo observar como unas 8 kunais estaban clavadas en la pared con un fuerza impresionante...**

**-...-Omatsu tragó saliva y pudo ver a lo lejos como una Misao furiosa venía corriendo con cara de muy,muy,muy pocos amigos y con otras 8 o más kunais en sus manos...**

**-¿¿¿!DÓNDE ESTÁ QUE ME LO CARGO-gritó enfurecida Misao entrando en el edificio y buscado por todas partes al viejo que acababa de entrar...**

**-tranquilizate Misao ya se fue...no te alteres...-dijo Okon tranquilizandola mientras su amiga Omatsu cerraba la puerta...**

**-esque no puedo con él...si supierais los sufrimientos y problemas que he tenido para traerle a casa...uffff...estaba borracho como una cuba o más...-contó Misao guardando sus kunais y ya tranquilizándose un poco y sentándose al lado de sus amigas...**

**-pues creo que con el susto que le has dado se le fue la borrachera y más...-dijo Okon sonriente recordando como Okina huía como su hubiera visto la muerte en persona...**

**-jajaja por lo menos lo traje como pude...-sonrió la Okashira...**

**-por cierto Misao tenías que llevarle el té a Aoshi-san...-recordó Omatsu sentándose al lado de Okon...**

**!es verdad!...que cabeza...con el problema que he tenido con Okina se me había olvidado todo...-dijo Misao levantándose rápidamente y llendo corriendo a la cocina a preparar los trastos que necesitaba para la ceremonia del té...**

**Al rato después Misao fue directa al cuarto de Aoshi y llamó a la puerta poniendo ya como estaba acostumbrada a hacer desde hacía unas semanas, un semblante serio...**

**-Adelante...-se oyó decir con voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta...**

**Misao entró y después de cerrar la puerta tras de si,se acercó sigilosa a su amor y se sentó de rodillas frente a él...**

**Hubo un tiempo en el que el silencio reinó entre ellos dos hasta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo,fue cortado por Aoshi...**

**-de donde vienes-preguntó sin reparos**

**-¿ummmm-levantó el rostro interrogativa y pudo observar que Aoshi mantenía los ojos cerrados, y con desilusión volvió a bajar su rostro y continuó con la ceremonia del té sin responder nada...**

**-te hice una pregunta...-dijo él sin hacer movimiento alguno...**

**-lo sé...-contestó ella obteniendo con su mano derecha el mango de la tetera y derramando un poco de té en la taza veige que se encontraba delante suya...**

**-...-no repuso nada**

**-vengo de traer a Jiya a casa...-contestó Misao aún sabiendo que no había insistido en la pregunta**

**-...-silencio...**

**-...-igualmente...**

**-mientes...has estado bebiendo...-susurró él como quien no quiere la cosa.**

**-¿qué-preguntó Misao como si fuera un instinto tonto...**

**-...hueles a alcohol...-murmuró...**

**-¿có...cómo me puede decir eso-dijo Misao alzando el rostro hasta quedar mirando los parpados cerrados de Aoshi...**

**-por que lo es...y cuidado que te vas a quemar...-dijo tan tranquilo...**

**Misao agachó su cabeza y pudo sentir como un calor demasiado fuerte de aguantar se situaba en su mano derecha,la cual estaba vertiendo té caliente en la taza antes mencionada.Ya está el calor procedía de la tetera,llevaba demasiado tiempo cogida y no se puso un paño ni nada para agarrarlo...**

**!Ays-se quejó Misao soltando la tetera de un golpe y levantándose de su lugar de reposo para mirarse su mano,la cual estaba roja del calor que había aguantado.**

**Fijó su vista abajo y pudo observar como todo el líquido caliente que momentos antes estaba resguardado por la tetera,ahora se encontraba derramado por todo el lugar incluyendo la yukata de Aoshi la cual estaba toda mojada...**

**-esque no...¿no tienes corazón Aoshi-preguntó Misao hacia él tuteándolo ya triste...**

**Aoshi abrió los ojos repentinamente al oír como lo había llamado su protegida y pudo observar como en sus ojos,un líquido cristalino muy pocas veces visto por él en Misao , estaba empezándose a juntar en sus bellos ojos,hasta caer con sumo cuidado exquisito por sus mejillas sonrosadas...**

**-¿qué quieres decir-dijo él haciendose el tonto**

**-¿que qué quiero decir-respondió ella bajando el rostro hasta apoyar su mentón en su pecho y cerrar sus ojos para poder darle paso fácil a las lágrimas que caían sin cesar...**

**-¿por qué lloras-preguntó él sin saber que hacer**

**-¿por qué...por qué eres tan frío y cruel-se preguntó para si misma en voz alta...**

**-yo...-comenzó a decir el apuesto ex-okashira hasta que Misao le cortó...**

**!usted no puede ir diciendo por ahí lo que piensa o cree pensar sin estar seguro de los hechos-gritó muerta de la furia,nunca en su vida le habló asi a Aoshi...su querido y adorable Aoshi...Sabía que en ese momento se estaba comportando como una inmadura,demo lo tenía que decir,no podía aguantar más lo que quería gritar desde hacía bastante tiempo, y,ahora con esto...era la gota que colmaba el vaso...**

**-...-Aoshi no supo que contestar...**

**-sabes...te odio...-vocalizó Misao para darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta para salir de allí,demo cuando la abrió...**

**!PUMMMM!**

**Misao observó con ojos llorosos, como todos sus amigos del Oniwabanshu,Okina,Okon,Omatsu,Shiro y Kuro estaban tirados en el suelo unos encima de los otros ya que antes de encontraban apoyados en la puerta escuchando y cuando Misao abrió se cayeron al suelo sin remedio...**

**La Okashira los miró y soltó dos lágrimas más que resbalaron rápidamente por sus delicadas mejillas.Saltó a todos sus amigos allí tirados en el suelo y se fue corriendo a la calle para despejar su ideas y pensamientos...**

**Aoshi se quedó allí, quieto con los ojos abiertos como dos platos y sin poder inmutarse ni decir nada al respecto, todo lo que minutos antes había oído, estaba siendo digerido poco a poco...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Misao caminaba tristemente por el frío suelo de la calle,todo cubierto por el cielo nocturno, y podía observar las tiendas del pueblo las cuales estaban abarrotadas de flores de distintos colores,cajas de bombones,perfumes para mujeres,peluches de ositos u otros animales y cosas diferentes, con un "te quiero" o "no me olvides nunca",etc...Ese tipo de cosas de enamorados,demo...¿Qué fecha era para comprar tales regalos?.**

**Se puso a recordar contando con los dedos y se acordó...!Mañana era San Valentín y ella no le había regalado nada a Aoshi-sama!...Bueno a decir verdad...tampoco esque le tuviera que regalar mucho...sobre todo después de lo que le había dicho...**

**Lo recordó...¿cómo era posible que no pudiera estar ni un minuto sin pensar en él?...bueno en realidad...ella sabía la respuesta...lo amaba...y eso era todo lo que tenía que saber...**

**-Misao...-habló una voz detrás de ella...**

**La ninja giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a la persona que la tenía en vela(Mikio(yo):sin poder dormir burros,no que la tenía como una vela ¬ ¬) día y noche...Aoshi Shinomori...**

**-A...Aoshi-sama...¿por qué?...quiero decir...¿qué hace aquí?...-se corrigió rápidamente poniéndose seria...**

**-bueno...quería disculparme contigo por lo que te he dicho antes-le contestó él muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho(Mikio:bastante raro en él -U)...**

**-a si-preguntó esperanzada,demo enseguida se puso firme y seria- a si? pues no veo por qué...yo no significo nada para usted...-dijo desolada para bajar su rostro y empezar a derramar tristes lágrimas cristalinas por su rostro...**

**-¿por qué dices eso-susurró cariñosamente Aoshi cogiendo a Misao por el mentón y levantándola el rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de juntar sus labios con los suyos...**

**Misao pudo darse cuenta de que Aoshi ya no estaba manchado de té,si no que se había cambiado y tenía su ropa ninja con su habitual gabardina gris y amarilla...**

**-por que...es la verdad...-pronunció la ninja con dificultad al estar tan cerca del rostro de su amado y ser observaba por esos ojos azules que la derretían con un solo mirar...**

**-pues...no lo creas tanto...por que no es cierto...-habló acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Misao y cerrar sus ojos con sumo cuidado y con una delicadeza envidiable,posó sus labios en los de ella,haciendo llegar a Misao a las estrellas con un simple beso...**

**Al principio se besaron muy despacio,demo más tarde se convirtió en un beso apasionado.Misao se aferraba a él sujetándolo con sus brazos por el cuello y Aoshi la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura acercándola más a él como queriendo que no se alejara de él.**

**Cuando el beso terminó,se separaron y Misao le miró a los ojos y seguidamente se sonrojo.Aosi la observó con gracia y una pequeña curva se observó en los labios de Aoshi.Misao abrió a tope sus ojos no creyéndose lo que veían sus ojos azules.Sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dió otro beso,el cual fue correspondido por él agradecidamente.**

**Misao se separó y enseguida Aoshi la miró y le susurró al oído...**

**-Ven conmigo...-la cogió en brazos y se la llevó al fondo del bosque...allí lo que ocurriese es solo y únicamente problema de ellos,lo que si vamos a saber es lo que les ocurre después de tener que esperarles aquí sentados durante toda la noche...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**!VOSOTROS CHICOS DESPERTAR QUE OS HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE A QUE TERMINEIS,PERO QUE...-Les chillé,si, como soy la narradora puedo hacer lo que quiera demo...lo que no me esperaba era esto...madre mía no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo...!Estaban desnudos!...!Arg, Mikio cárgatelos!(saco mi arco y los señalo con mi flecha)...pero...espera un momento...¿por qué los voy a matar si lo he escrito yo?...(reacciono y bajo mi arco y lo guardo)...bueno,bueno mejor seguir a lo que estábamos...!despertar!...**

**-¿eh-se sobresaltó Misao sentándose rápidamente en el suelo por un chillido que había oído...**

**-te ocurre algo Misao,koishi-preguntó Aoshi sentándose a su lado preocupado...**

**-es que...me pareció oir como nos chillaba una mujer para que nos despertáramos...-contó Misao cobijandose en los brazos desnudos de su amado...**

**-sería un sueño...no te preocupes que yo estoy aquí para protegerte...-dijo abrazando a su mujer...**

**(Mikio:jejeje ,creo que yo sé quien te va a proteger a tí aoshito-sama...(digo cogiendo a mi peluche aoshito-sama y abrazarlo protectoramente) ya sabes quien, no catty? jejeje XD)**

**-eso sería...-dijo abrazándose al pecho desnudo de su amado...**

**Así permanecieron durante unos minutos que para ellos parecían horas, hasta que Aoshi dijo...**

**-Feliz San Valentín, koishi...-dijo separándola de él y entregándola una cajita adornada por una tela de terciopelo...**

**-ohhh,que bonito Aoshi...-comentó contenta cogiendo la cajita verde que la ofrecían y abriéndola con cuidado y ver su contenido que era...**

**!Ays Aoshi que bonito anillo-se alegró Misao poniéndose el anillo de oro con las letras inscritas en él "AoshiMisao unidos hasta la eternidad"...Misao le agradeció todo comiéndoselo a besos...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**14 de Febrero de 2005 por el día...**

**-Feliz día de San Valentín, koishi...- felicitó un hombre muy atractivo de pelo azabache y ojos azules con ropa de nuestra época a una mujer que tenía sujeta de las manos con cariño...**

**-Unidos hasta la eternidad,¿recuerdas-preguntó la chica mostrándole al muchacho un anillo de oro con unas letras y entre ellas se podía leer con algo de claridad "AoshiMisao..." y no más ya que el anillo estaba demasiado viejo como para verse todo desde lejos...**

**-Como olvidarlo Misao Makimachi...-rió el apuesto joven con sonrisa enamorada...**

**-próxima de Aoshi Shinomori ¿verdad?(Mikio:eso si no me meto por medio, jejeje XD)...-añadió la pequeña mujer de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color que su amado...**

**-como siempre ha sido¿o no-dijo Aoshi acercándose a los labios de Misao y besarla y ser correspondido por ella enseguida...**

**Un Final para toda la eternidad...**

Autora:Espero que les haya gustado a todos,ahora voy a hacer un Bonnus muy especial para todos ustedes,por ser tan buenos y atentos conmigo,demo ahi un pequeñísimo problema y es que...!es solo para chicas, a no ser que algún chico de por aquí le gusten los hombres jejeje...Adelante con...

**- Un regalo verdaderamente sensual -(Bonnus)**

**!Aoshi a escena...-ordenó un hombre con un cigarrillo en la boca...**

**-enseguida voy Saito...-contestó Aoshi fríamente abrochándose el último botón de una camisa muy ajustada que momentos después se quitaría...**

**-no te pongas asi Aoshi amigo, nosotros te acompañamos, además, recuerda que esto es por San Valentín y fue por tu magnífica idea...!kenshin-dijo un hombre con los pelos en punta y una espina de pescado en la boca...**

**-no te pongas así Sano...algún regalo había que hacerles a las chicas y que mejor que...-habló Kenshin pero en otro lugar...**

**!un stripties-gritó Misao muerta de alegría saltando por todo el lugar mientras Kaoru,Megumi,Okon,Omatsu y Tae se sentaban en sus sitios correspondientes y sacaban sus monederos para desalojar todos los yenes que tenían encima y dárselos a los hombres del stripties...**

**En ese momento una voz que provenía de una mujer, se escuchó por lo alto,parecía que hablaba por un micrófono...**

**-Muy buenas a todas señoritas, soy Tokio Saito espos de Hajime Saito...como ustedes conocen por "Ookami"...me alegran que estén aquí para celebrar el San Valentín, así verán a todos sus hombres,incluyendo el mío...bueno adelante con... !"Los guerreros sex bomb!"(Mikio: el título de estos chicos es de una canción muy sensual que conozco jejeje n,n , demo no piensen mal de mí ¿eh?¬ ¬)...**

**En ese momento se abrieron las cortinas rojas que segundos antes se encontraban cerradas para dar lugar a 5 hombres verdaderamente atractivos unos delante de los otros demo todos viéndose con claridad,allí se encontraban ni más ni menos que...!Aoshi,Kenshin,Sanosuke,Saito y por último y que no esperaban...El gran Hiko!(Mikio:¿por qué se creen que estaban allí Okon,Omatsu y Tae?jejeje XD)**

**Comenzaron a bailar al son de la música de UPA DANCE "Contigo, my baby" se titulaba la canción.Empezaron por mover las caderas al ritmo de la música suavemente mientras las mujeres allí quietas( y no tan quietas), piropeaban a los caballeros que bailaban al son del sonido...Cuando la canción se escuchó con más velocidad, los hombres comenzaron por desabrocharse los botones de las camisas y cuando ya se les podían ver los pectorales bien cuadrados y musculosos(Mikio:yo lo digo por mi Aoshi jejeje XD,bueno si me disculpais chicas, debo ir a por un paño por que estoy encharcando el portátil con mi saliva y se va a terminar rompiendo y no podré continuar escribiendo jejeje )...**

**Misao no dejaba de echar babas por la boca que escurrían por su mentón, y Kaoru no hacía más que coger paños de tela y un cubo e ir escurriendo los paños con los que le limpiaba a Missy la babilla de ver a su Aoshi-sama allí en el escenario desnudándose(Mikio:es que para ser sinceras...¿a quien no se le caería la baba al ver a Aoshi desnudándose?...bueno jejeje mejor que deje de pensar en esas cosas que ya empiezo a babear...!Un delantal bien grande para mí por favor! grito lléndome corriendo a por uno...), el cubo ya estaba lleno asique Kaoru ya podía ir retirándolo y escurrir los chorros de saliva que salían de los paños(ya llevaría unos 10 u 11 paños) en otro cubo más grande...-U...**

**Ellos seguían moviendo las caderas mientras las mujeres ofrecían yenes para dar y tomar...Ya todos con la camisa fuera, se acercaron poco a poco(Mikio:y si puedo añadir...y con miedo de ellas...O.OU) a las chicas y comenzaron a moverse con más elegancia desabrochándose el botón del pantalón con delicadeza y haciéndolas sufrir...Demo el pantalón de Aoshi no se pudo quitar con cuidado por que en cuanto llegó donde las mujeres, se lo habían arrancado haciéndolo añicos, y lo que más le extrañó a Aoshi es quien se lo abría arrancado ya que las demás mujeres estaban ocupadas con sus compañeros y Misao no hacía otra cosa que meterle yenes en los caloncillos sin parar...(Mikio:jejeje tengo un trozo del pantalón de Aoshi!si!...juajuajua murmuraba dada la vuelta con un trozo de tela de un pantalón riéndome maléficamente...¿eh?...me doy la vuelta por que me llamais...¿qué?...¿yo?...pero si no tengo nadadigo escondiendo el trozo de tela detrás mía y silbando disimuladamente...!no me mireis así porque yo no he hecho nada con el pantalón de Aoshi!me llevo las manos a la boca al darme cuenta de lo que se me había escapado y se me cae el trozo de tela de las manos y me agacho rápidamente a cogerlo y digo... vale,vale lo confieso,yo le arranqué el pantalón a Aoshi-sama...¿pero que quereis que haga soy mujer y mis instintos femeninos no pueden evitar la belleza sin igual...pero...a mi no me quitais esto...murmuro para volver a darme la vuelta y seguir acariciarlo pervertidamente y riéndo malignamente jejeje a mi no me lo quitan de mi lado...juajuajua...)...**

**Todos los hombres se quitaron los pantalones y se fueron de nuevo al escenario con montones de yenes en todas las partes del cuerpo donde pudieron las mujeres, se dieron la vuelta y...!de un tirón se quitaron el tanga(Mikio:oye!...mis dedos son unos pervertidos...¿!cómo podeis escribir eso?...!guarros!...aunque si os digo la verdad...tampoco me parece tan malo...jejeje...pero que pervertida soy ¬ ¬...)**

**Todas las chicas(incluyendo Tokio que ya es mucho con lo fría que es la mujer),se quedaron atónitas y sin palabras al ver los traseros desnudos de sus caballeros...Los chicos se morían de la vergüenza(exceptuando Hiko,pero bueno ese ya se sabe como es...) ya que tuvieron que hacer eso por una apuesta que perdieron contra Soujiro y Okina en una partida de ajedrez, si ellos(nuestros chicos) ganaban harían lo que quisieran durante una semana, y por la gran idea de Kenshin,si Okina y Sou-chan ganaban, harían un stripties en San Valentín únicamente para las chicas...Y claro...!perdieron!(Mikio:que bueno que lo hicieron jejeje...por un momento sois mis ídolos,Soujiro y Okina y ya es decir mucho por Okina...jejeje vaya viejo verde está hecho el tío...)**

**Bueno y todo lo demás que ocurriese es cosa de ellos(Mikio!y mía por que voy a por Aoshi jejeje!).Lo que si os voy a adelantar es que...bueno ellas dejaron de ser virgenes y los chicos decidieron no volver a hacer un stripties jejeje...**

**FIN...(pero muy sexy jejeje)...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Autora:espero sus reviews¿okis? mecostó hacerlo y encima con bonnus¿eh, asique chicas, no os podeis quejar...bueno besitos no me entretengo por que si no me borran fics...**

**Se despide...**

**Mikio-Chan(o Misao-Chan !)**


End file.
